1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ball delivery apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for automatically delivering a plurality of balls, such as a tennis ball or ping pong ball or the like, one after the other, to a desired location without the need for complicated and expensive equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been an interest in certain sports, such as baseball, tennis, table tennis, etc. In recent years, however, more and more people have been exercising by participating in certain sports, such as tennis. In order to become proficient in these sports, it is desirable to practice certain movements. For example, in tennis, one likes to improve his return of the ball, his backhand, forehand, etc. It is not always possible to have a fellow player participate with the player to deliver balls to him for return. Further, such an additional player would not be able to repetitively deliver a plurality of balls, one after another, at a desired location for stroke by the player. Although certain machines have been suggested for delivering a plurality of balls, one after another, to a desired location for use by a player, such prior art machines are generally complex and expensive and/or require a source of electricity to operate. There is thus a need for an inexpensive and portable practice machine which can deliver a plurality of balls, one after another, to a desired location for stroke by a player, such as in tennis, table tennis, baseball, etc.